Love is Universal
by millennialwriter
Summary: Paano kaya sila nagkatagpo sa simula at sa kasalukuyan? Ang storya na ito ay para malaman yun sides nila Lars at Alisa.


Isang bagay lang ang nais ko hiling ngunit di katanggap tanggap sa paningin ng mga tao at lalo na sa mga perpektong tao...

Alam ko isang laman itong pangarap ng illusyon...

Mahalaga siya na higit pa sa kystal ang pagmamahal ko...

Sana mahalin rin ako...

Sana di na magiging illusyon ang lahat...

Sana makatototahan na ito...

INTRODUCTION

Alisa's POV

Ang pangalan ko ay Alisa Bosconovitch... Nilikha ako sa bansang Russia... Ang naglikha sa akin ay ang akin ama... Dati isa talaga akong ordinaryong tao... Masaya ang buhay ko dati dahil nagagawa ko ang gusto ko... Gusto ko na magpitas ng bulaklak ng daisy sa aming hardin... Ang buhok ko ay hanggang balikad, straight at kulay mahogany... Lagi ang pormahan ko ay Lolita dress... Mahilig akong sa pastel pink, lavender at red... At isang akong inosenteng at iniisip ko noon ay mga masasaya ng bagay...

Nadito kami sa Japan... Nag migrate kami dahil ayaw na ni Papa ko na bumalik sa Russia dahil sa masakit na nakaraan na namatay ang Mama ko dahil sa maluhang sakit na cancer... Di nagtagumpay ang ama ko sa pagpapagamot sa Mama ko... Pati ako naiiyak dahil ayoko rin maging kagaya ng Mama ko... Kaya lumipat kami para sa aming bagong simula...

"Anak pumasok kana sa school..."

"Pa natatakot po ako... *nervous* *sacred*"

"Wag ka matakot... Babantayan kita..."

"Pa paano po yung ginagawa niyo po sa lab?"

"Wag ka mag alala Alisa... Multitasking akong tao... *smile*"

"Sige po kayo po bahala... *smile*"

"Madaldal ka ah... 3 taong gulang mo palang ang bilis mo na mag isip parang kailan lang... *laughs*"

"Syempre po mana po ako sayo eh... *smile*"

"*laughs* Niloloko mo ko eh..."

"Serioso po ako Pa..."

"Sige pumasok ka na sa school... Ingat ah... *wave*"

"Opo... Bye bye Pa! Love you po! *smile* *wave*"

3 taong gulang palang ako malawak na pag iisip ko... First time ko lang pumasok sa school... Isang itong international school... Malaki parang daig pa ang universidad pero maingay at halo halong emosyon ng mga bagong mang aaral... May iba umiiyak na gusto na umuwi...Yung iba naman mahilig magkwento... Nakabagpack ako ng lavender at nakauniform ako ng pang kinder...

Naglakad na ako na papuntang classroom na kung saan na dun ang section ko... Star section pala ako... Nakaupo na ako sa tabi ng bintana... Andyan na yung teacher namin...

"Good Morning New Pupils!"

"Good Morning Teacher..."

"Parang ang hina naman kids... Ano ulit yun?"

"GOOD MORNING TEACHER!!!"

"Galit ba kayo?"

"Sorry po Teacher... Good Morning Teacher!"

"Good... Well can you introduce yourself by one by one... Starting by front row..."

"My name is Williams, Nina... I'm 5 years old... I live in Irish...

"Next!"

"My name is Williams, Anna... I'm 4 years old... I live in Irish...

"Magkapatid ba kayo..."

"No Way!"

Sabay pa silang tumangi... Siguro di sila talaga makasundo... Nagkatawanan pa mga kaklase ko...

"Keep Quiet pupils! Next!"

Habang nag introduced ng iba kong kaklase hanggang na sa maabot sa akin...

"Ikaw na susunod..."

"My-"

"Mam... May bagong enrollee galing sa Sweden..."

"Sige po Mam... Papasukin mo na siya sa loob..."

Nung pumasok na siya at pinunas niya yung paa niya sa doormat...

"Oh!!!"

"OMG! Ang gwapo niya!"

"Crush ko na ata siya..."

"Tao ba to? Bat ang tulis ng buhok niya? Ibong ba siya?"

Ang dami nilang reaction... Yung isang emo na kaklaseng ko na may pa ice cream ang tulis ng buhok na maitim at itim ang mata niya na parang naiinis na reaction niya...

"Hay... Confirmado na nga... Nadito na yun stupido at tatanga kong half brother ko..."

"Ang sama mo naman brother... Di mo panga siya kinakausap ganito ka na... Just for me that I'm happy to see my brother again! That's very excellent for me!"

"Uy adopted kalang ng papa ko at akala mo gusto kita? Sa unang palang tinatakwil na kita Lee!"

"Aw... Alam ko naman na di mo talaga akong gusto dati pa... Pero Kazuya sa ayaw at gusto mo kuya parin kita... *smile*"

"Mamaya ka lang sakin..."

*he's laughs continously*

Kapatid nila yung bagong late enrollee...

"Stop talking and quiet! Ang babata niyo palang puro love iniisip niyo! Ok write your name on blackboard and introduce yourself..."

Natahimik na ang lahat...

"*he writes his name in Japanese* My name is Lars Alexandersson from Sweden... I'm 5 years old...

Nashook sila lahat... Except ako dahil baguhan rin lang ako...

"Mr. Alexandersson... Mali pag introduced mo yun pangalan mo dahil Japanese yun sistema ng pag sabi ng pangalan... Dapat Alexandersson, Lars...

"I'm sorry Mam and my classmates... First timer lang ako sa Japan eh... My name is Alexandersson, Lars... Medyo weird naman pakinggan...

"Oh that's ok Mr. Alexandersson... Masasanay ka rin dito... Sige umupo ka na sa katabi na naka mahogany ng buhok niya...

Kaseatmate ko siya? Well I don't have a choice na tangihan ko siya... Ang serioso niya naman... Di lang manlang siya ngumiti...

Na nakaupo na siya at sumunod na rin ako magpakilala...

"My name is Bosconovitch, Alisa from Russia... I'm 3 years old...

May nag react nanaman...

"Siya naman ang kakaibang buhok sa atin mga girls..."

"Ang cute niya bes..."

"Bagay siguro sila ng bagong late enrollee ng school..."

Ano? Ako? Eh... Bakit ako magiging kaloveteam niya... Nakakatawa...

"Ms. Bosconovitch pwede umupo ka na..."

"Ay... Yes mam..."

Bat natulala ako... Ano nanyari sakin...

"Sige kaw na susunod..."

"Good Morning Mam and classmates! My name is Chaolan, Lee! I was in China but now I'm here in Japan... I'm 4 years old... Masaya ako na makilala ko kayo lahat... *smile*"

"That's a very excellent introduction! Yan ang tamang pagpapkilala..."

"Thank you po Mam! Excellent!"

"Pabibo AMP!"

"Hay di ka pa rin nagbabago Lee..."

Kaw na ang susunod...

"Ang pangalan ko ay Mishima, Kazuya..."

"Ilang taong ka na?"

*he's not answer*

"Mam 10 years old na po siya..."

"Lee? Papansin ka rin no? "

"Tagal mo sumagot kasi... Kuuuuyaaa... *smile*"

"Gusto mo ng away?"

"Tumahimik kayo! Hanggang ngayon di ka parin nagbabago sa asal mo... Matagal na kita naging pupil... Matanda ka na Mr. Mishima ganito parin... Kung nagpokus ka sa pag aaral edi sana nasa grade school ka na...

*he's stumbling and walking outside the classroom*

"Aba! Bastos to ah! Patatawagin ko mga parents niya... "

"Mam... Di rin po sila makasundo ng Papa ko at patay na Mama niya..."

"Mr. Chaolan totoo ba sinasabi mo?"

"Opo Mam... Bayaan niyo nalang po siya..."

"Nakakalungkot naman... Sige Simula na natin yung klase..."

Nakakalungkot naman ang sitwasyon ng kapatid ni Mr. Alexandersson... Ano kaya nagyari sa kanyang panganay niya kaklase... Curious lang ako... Kasi concern ako sa kanya...

Nagsimula na kami nagklase...


End file.
